


"Apology Accepted. Trust Denied."

by Taeunnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Light Angst, No comfort only confront, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: Taking place after the events of chapter 16. Belphegor gets confronted by mc about his apologies that keep coming short. Mc is gender neutral.
Kudos: 33





	"Apology Accepted. Trust Denied."

“Apology accepted.”

They smiled as they spoke the small phrase. Though, it was short lived. Their smiled turned to a sour frown as they crossed their arms, their dull eyes trained on the demon before them.

“Trust denied.”

He groaned loudly, running his hands through his hair and pulling tightly at the ends of it. He was growing annoyed with their petty little game.

“How many times do I have to apologise to you before you can learn to trust me again?”

They scoffed.

“I don’t know, _Belphie_! Maybe consider the fact that you weren’t very honest with me in the beginning. Or maybe it’s the fact that you killed me after I helped you!”

“And I’m sorry. About everything. I know I have a lot to make up for. And I wanna make it up to you. Seriously.”

“Well you can start by seeing a goddamn therapist.”

“I thought we were gonna kiss,” He mumbled to himself. They still heard is little comment and rolled their eyes.

“You gotta figure yourself out man. I don’t even know how much you’ve changed since you…ya know.”

“Well, if you were alive for as long as I’ve been, you’d know that changing isn’t very easy like it is for humans. You humans and you’re fleating lives, no wonder you get so hurt over every little thing.”

“See?! You’re doing the thing again! How am I supposed to trust you when you don’t even want to try?”

He sighed softly as he looked away from the other.

“No, that’s not what I meant-”

“That was exactly what you meant to say. Leave.”

His eyes widened as he focused his attention on them again. He took a cautious step forward.

“Mc, I-”

“I said leave. And don’t come back to me until you’ve truly changed. Until then, I don’t think I can ever trust you again.”

He froze in his place for just a moment, his own body debating on whether or not he should leave them, but their words were very clear. He turned to leave their room and left them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this and would like to read more content from me, you can find my tumblr @sevensins-stuff


End file.
